


...and six in another

by teacuphuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Rimming, fratboys - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Frat boy gangbang. That's pretty much it.





	...and six in another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts), [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/gifts), [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts), [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts), [lbswasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbswasp/gifts), [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts), [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



> Pretty sure this reserves my spot in hell, but whatever. I'm so deep in the hole I'm never climbing out anyway! You all know who is to blame for this.

I find them in the basement, crowded around and jeering. Cheap beer spilling and unwanted hands pinching and prodding. Fucking Delta Sigma Tau boys, out to ruin everything. The kid is a freshman, so young and starry-eyed I can smell the crispness of his private school education from where I stand on the stairs. He wants to please, but he’s scared. He should be; the Deltas are one step up from the lax boys and everyone knows better than to get caught alone with even one of them. It’s practically written in the welcome packet. 

 

He’s pretty, this kid. All dewy skin and soft curls. A slightly upturned nose and a wide mouth, just ripe for...well, more than these neanderthals deserve. I’m pretty sure he rushed the Alphas earlier in the week, and why wouldn’t he? We’re the best there is. If I find out one of my brothers turned him off of life as an Alpha there’ll be hell to pay. It’s easy to see how bright and eager he is, and we haven’t had a pet since Kunitz graduated two years ago.

 

There are tears in the boy’s eyes, and I’ve had about as much as I can take. 

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” I call out, startling the ones who are still sober enough to react. 

 

“Fuck off, Brooks, we’re busy,” Russells spits, clamping a hand around the boy’s wrist. Russells is big, but he’s not dumb, and the boy shrinks away from him.

 

“I can see that, Rusty, and I commend you on your choice, but I’m afraid you’ve made an error.” I finish off my beer and toss the cup over my shoulder. The place is already a sty, what’s one more piece of shit?

 

“Oh yeah?” Russells sneers. “What’s that?”

 

I point to the boy, and give him a narrow look. “ _ That _ belongs to me.”

 

Russells stills, but he doesn’t let go. He knows better than to touch someone who belongs to another fraternity, especially if the President is the one who’s claimed them. And I, dear reader, just happen to be the President of Alpha Gamma Xi. You don’t fuck with me.

 

“Bullshit,” Nips says, practically drooling on the carpet. The pride of Delta, ladies and gentlemen.

 

“Prove it,” Russells says, raising his chin in defiance. “I don’t see your mark on him.”

 

“It’s fucking rush week, boys, I’ve been a little busy. Surely you’ve noticed,” I grin and lean on the banister. “Or did you not get the gift basket of sloppy seconds I left upstairs?”

 

“Fuck you, Brooks, we don’t need your charity,” Pheat chimes in, swaying.

 

“No, you’d rather take what’s mine. You know the punishment for what’s on your minds, doncha boys?” I warn, watching them squirm. “Did they bring you down here by force?” I ask the kid, putting on my big boy voice.

 

“Yes, sir,” he answers, eyes wide and voice barely above a whisper.

 

“See that? He calls me ‘sir’,” I gloat. “He’s such a sweet thing, it’s a shame you boys will never get a taste of what we get to enjoy over at Alpha House.”

 

Rusty lets the kid go and shoves him out of the circle. Some of the others grumble and protest, but Rusty silences them with a look, knowing none of them are really willing to face the consequences of crossing this particular line.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you home,” I say, putting an arm around the boy’s shaking shoulders and tossing a wink at the sad circle jerk below.

 

Once we’re upstairs I head for the door, signalling to my brothers that it’s time to go. If the power of my position wasn’t enough to get them moving, the tender morsel under my wing certainly is. We’ll do right by him, that I can guarantee.

 

By the time we make it back to Alpha house the kid is warm and relaxed, leaning into me as I lead him through the front doors. I take him straight through the kitchen to the den and push him down on the overstuffed leather couch. Alpha’s don’t mess around with stainable fabrics and we don’t hide our prizes in the fucking basement.

 

Flower presses a glass of water into the kid’s hand and settles down beside him, draping his arm across the back of the couch. Flower is big and broad, and the kid slumps to the side, pink rising to his cheeks as he’s pressed into six feet four inches of solid muscle.

 

“He’s pretty,” Coal says, crossing his arms and leaning against the pool table.

 

“Found him in the Delta basement, surrounded by dickheads.”

 

“No shit?” Howie asks, cracking open a beer. 

 

“You rushed here, didn’t you, sweets?” I ask, crouching in from of the kid.

 

He nods, licking his lips. He’s nervous, his green eyes wide and flitting from brother to brother. He hasn’t touched the water and the condensation is leaving a wet ring on the leg of his khakis.

 

“You’re safe here,” I tell him, resting a hand on his knee. He jumps a little and my heartbeat spikes. “We’re not gonna hurt you.”

 

“Unless you want it,” Kells says under his breath. I hear Howie smack him and I share a look of frustration with Flower.

 

“We won’t hurt you,” I say again, louder. “We’re gonna take care of you like you deserve, okay?”

 

His eyes travel around the room again, slower this time, and he bites his lip. He’s so goddamn cute I can hardly stand it. 

 

“What’s your name, kid?” Howie asks gently. Howie’s the most unassuming of all of us, and the kid relaxes a touch. He’s still tense as fuck, but we’ll get him where he needs to be.

 

“Cal-Callum Fox,” he stutters, dropping his gaze.

 

I slide a finger under his chin, tilting his head back up. “Well, Callum Fox, how would you like to be of service to the senior brothers of Alpha Gamma Xi?”

 

“What do I have to do?” he asks, startling a little when my hand squeezes his knee. I start rubbing his leg a little, just a gentle up and down to get a feel for where he’s at.

 

“Whatever we ask of you,” I explain. “We have traditions we don’t share with just anyone, Callum. Traditions as old as the fraternity itself.”

 

“What kind of traditions?” he asks, growing bolder as my hand inches up his leg.

 

“Sometimes senior brothers will take on a pet. Someone they can take care of, and who takes care of them. Whenever and wherever they like. Nothing that’s going to get us in trouble, we’re not reckless, but when we call, our pet answers. No matter what.”

 

The kid squirms and Flower grins down at him. 

 

“Kit,” Coal pipes up. “A baby fox is a kit.”

 

“That’s brilliant, brother,” I say, not taking my eyes off the kid. “How’d you like to be our little Kit, sweetheart?”

 

He presses his lips together and I feel him clench under my hand. “What do I get in return?”

 

I smile because he’s smart. I have a feeling he’ll make us work for it, every single time, and it’s got me half hard in my chinos.

 

“The best dick on campus,” Kells says, fist bumping Loopy.

 

“I’m not gay,” the kid says, but there’s a wobble in his voice.

 

“Brah, neither are we,” Flower tells him. “It’s not like that.”

 

“What’s it like, then?” he asks, defiant, and I have to resist the urge to adjust myself.

 

“Power,” Flower explains. “Ours and yours.”

 

I stroke behind his knee to get his attention. “You’ll still need to make a bid, but it’s a formality. You pledge Alpha Gamma Xi and attend all the event the other pledges do, including the grunt work, but you’re guaranteed a room in the house next year.”

 

“And we’ll take good care of you,” Howie says, stepping forward. “We’ll take such good care of you, Kit.”

 

The boys are getting eager. They’ve noticed the tent in the kid’s pants and I can practically hear them salivating. 

 

“We won’t hide you in the fucking basement, either. We’ll do it here, where everyone will know you’re ours.” I slide my hand higher, brushing over his erection with the back of my knuckles. “Come on, Kit, let us show you what we can give you.”

 

He licks his lips again and Flower follows the movement with his thumb, no longer able to keep himself reigned in. Howie drops onto the couch on the other side of Kit, nosing at the side of his head. Kit’s eyelids flutter and he swallows thickly.

 

“Will I be the only one?” he asks, voice hoarse.

 

“Yeah, baby,” I tell him, popping the button on his pants. I can feel the others crowding behind me, the air thick with arousal. “You’re the only pet we’ll have. And we’ll be the only masters you need.”

 

The kids groans and Flower swallows it with a kiss. It’s sloppy and deep, and the only reason he gets away with it is because I’ve got Kit’s dick in my hand to distract me. I’m first in line and the boys know not to get greedy.

 

Kit’s dick is long and soft, thin with a fat head, already dripping wet. I stroke it a few times and it jerks in my hand, pulsing out more precome.

 

“Close the doors, Kells,” I order, my mouth closing around the tip before I hear him move. We’ll do this up here, but it’s not a free for all. No one else is allowed to watch. No one else gets to see our Kit like this.

 

I suck him while Howie strips his shirt off. Flower has already left stubble burn all over Kit’s mouth and chin, and the kid jumps when Howie tweaks a nipple. I gag a little at the movement and pull off to mouth at the head.

 

“He’s so ripe, boys,” Loopy whispers, reverent. “So sensitive.”

 

“Can’t wait to get my dick in him,” Coal agrees from behind the couch. He’s rubbing Kit’s shoulders, helping him relax into the couch. 

 

“I wanna taste him,” Kells says and Kit’s legs splay wide with a groan.

 

I laugh around him and pull off. “I think he likes that idea, Kells. Why don’t you get him ready for us?”

 

“Yeah?” Kells asks, palming his crotch.

 

“Yeah,” Kit breathes, and Jesus fuck, this kids is going to be the end of us all.

 

Kells and Loopy divest him of his shoes, socks, and pants while I cut through his underwear with my penknife. Kit shivers when I slide the blunt edge of the blade against his skin. Flushed skin covers every inch of him and I want his ass so bad it hurts to hold myself back. But we do this right or we don’t do it at all. Can’t risk breaking our new toy right out of the box.

 

Flower presses him down onto the large ottoman, and the kid is long and lean, but there’s wiry muscle hidden in his arms and legs and he has no trouble holding himself up and open for us. I smirk; he looks strong now, but we’ll see how he’s doing three dicks in and dripping jizz like a leaky faucet. He doesn’t know yet that he doesn’t come until we do and by the time I’m done with him, he’s going to be begging for it.

 

Kells pulls his shirt over his shoulders and takes the bottle of lube from Coal, setting it beside the ottoman. He spreads Kit’s cheeks and blows warm air across his hole. Kit whines, high and long, and Kells grins up at us.

 

“And excellent specimen, gentlemen. I am impressed.”

 

“Just get to it before I bust a nut in my pants,” Loopy complains.

 

“Patience, brother,” Flower tells him. “Training takes time.”

 

Kells presses Kit’s chest to the leather so he’s up and open for him and the moment Kells’ tongue makes contact, I know we’re going to have to hold the kid down.

 

“Howie, Coal, anchor him,” I order, reluctantly leaving the sight of the messy rimjob Kells is applying to Kit’s hole. I open my pants, breathing a sigh of relief as my cock is freed. I kneel in front of Kit, tilting his head up and pressing against his lips. “Open,” I tell him, and he does it instantly, lips pulling tight around me until I bump against the roof of his mouth. He chokes a little so I pull back, but soon he’s moaning and sucking harder to distract himself from the foreignness of what Kells is doing.

 

I know the exact moment Kells adds a finger because Kit bites down. I shout and pry his mouth open. I smooth his hair back from his face, the curls already damp with sweat.

 

“Watch your teeth, little Kit. If you hurt me I’ll pound your ass until you scream. I know it’s a lot right now, but by the time we’re done with you, you’ll be so open I could put my fist in you. Now, you just focus on relaxing and not coming, and everything is going to be fine.”

 

“I can’t,” he pants, eyes screwed tight.

 

“Look at me, Kit.”

 

I takes a minute, but he opens his eyes, a few tears falling over his cheeks.

 

“Does it hurt, baby?”

 

He scrunches up his nose, but shakes his head.

 

“Good, good. You ever had anything inside you before?”

 

He burns even redder than before, which is frankly adorable, and he nods. “Fingers. Just to see what all the fuss was about.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart, can’t know what we like if we don’t try everything, right? Well, this is the same, and I promise that if you relax, you’re going to love it. Let us show you, okay? Relax and let us work you.”

 

He takes a deep breath and nods and I can’t help but lean forward and kiss him. There’s nothing I like more than the taste of my cock in someone’s mouth, and I press in deeper, swiping across his tongue and teeth, relishing it. Kells isn’t as dumb as he looks and he uses the distraction to add another finger. I force Kit to hold the kiss, plundering his mouth as he whimpers through the initial stretch of Kells wide fingers.

 

“There you go,” I whisper as Kit settles. He’s pushing back into the fingering a little, really getting a feel for it now. “I told you.”

 

“Yeah,” he nods, breath speeding up. “S’good.”

 

“That’s enough, Kells,” I say, pressing a quick kiss to Kit’s cheek.

 

“Nooo,” Kit whines as Kells pulls his fingers out.

 

Loopy whistles. “Shit, look at him clench for it.”

 

“Back up, boys, give your Alpha some room.” I push my pants to my ankles, but leave my underwear on. There’s something thrilling and bawdy for me about being mostly dressed while I fuck a pretty new thing. Girls don’t like it like that, mostly, but guys dig it every time.

 

I lube up and get into position, angling Kit’s ass up so I don’t have to hunch. My back’s still tweaked from jumping in to the Theta sister’s pool from the roof last weekend and I have no intention of bowing out early because I can’t keep up. What kind of example would that set for my brothers?

 

“That’s it, baby, stay right there,” I tells him, my balls aching just from the feeling of my head pressing against his hole. He’s wet, but not too open. Kells does good work and knows just how I like it. I go onto my toes to press in, letting gravity do most of the work, and Jesus, he’s tight, but there’s no stopping it once it’s started, and I can hear Flower coaxing him through it with sweet words and soft touches

 

“Like a fucking peach,” Loopy says over my shoulder, watching me sink it. “He feel as good as he looks?”

 

“Ambrosia,” I groan, bottoming out. Kit’s so tight around me I can hardly breath and it’s the best fucking thing I’ve ever felt. “Better than Kunitz.”

 

“Shit, really?” Loopy asks, patting Kit on the ass. I swat him away and wiggle my hips just to hear Kit gasp. Loopy grins at me and strokes his cock. They’ve all pulled out to relieve the pressure, but only Loopy, Coal, and Howie are naked. Flower is still petting at Kit, running his dark hands up and down Kit’s pale back, and I already know what he’s angling for because Flower’s nothing if not predictable. 

 

“I’m gonna move, Kit, you okay, baby?” I ask, starting up before he answers. Watching him clench and relax around me as I pull out and thrust back in. He’s so hot inside that a part of me wants to keep him to myself. Ruin him for anyone else so he’s the one who seeks me out. But that’s not how this works, and us brothers have to share. There’s no room in this for jealousy or possessiveness. Kit belongs to all of us, and I can already tell it’ll be us hunting him down.

 

“Hmm,” I grind forward and snap back. He’s opening up beautifully and Flower’s cock is already leaving a sticky trail over Kit’s cheek. “Boys, I just had a vision.”

 

“Tell us, brother Brooks,” Coal says, throwing his arm over Howies shoulder and jerking his own cock. Howie mirrors him and Loopy laughs.

 

“A wild hunt!” I decree. “We let the pledges loose in the woods and give them 24 hours to evade us. Those who do, get midterm week free of chores.”

 

Flower blows out a breath. “That’s quite the reward.”

 

“What can I say? I’m a giver.” I push forward, my hips slapping against Kit’s ass. “You think you could hide from us for that long, Kit?”

 

“Foxes are good at hiding,” Coal says, fingers digging into Howie’s shoulder as he works himself.

 

I lean over Kit’s back to whisper in his ear. “Only if they don’t want to be found, right, Kit? Would you hide from us, or would you let yourself be caught?”

 

“Yeah, yes,” he pants, goosebumps rising everywhere. 

 

I run my hands over them and bite at his shoulder. “That’s right, you’d let us corner you, wouldn’t you? Press you into the wet leaves and fuck the fight out of you.”

 

“Pin him against a tree and pound him until he cries,” Howie adds.

 

“What does the fox say?” Kells sings, laughing.

 

“Fuck,” Kit swears and I cuff him softly across the top of his head. 

 

“Language,” I admonish. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn. Took Kunitz a whole year to stop swearing, didn’t it, Flower.”

 

Flower nods. “Yep, filled the swear jar daily.”

 

“Some punishments stick better than others, Kit. What do you think it’ll take for you to stop?” I change the angle and slide across his prostate, making him keen and buck.

 

“Fuck!” he cries, nails biting in to the soft leather of the ottoman.

 

“Brother Flower, show Kit how you got Kunitz to clean up his language.”

 

“With pleasure.” Flower grins and takes hold of Kit’s chin, forcing his blunt cock between the kid’s lips and thrusting hard. Kit chokes and coughs, and Flower pulls out just long enough for him to take a breath, and then he fucking back in, strong and steady. 

 

Kit hiccups a few times, but then he’s moving into it, pushing back onto my cock and then swallowing Flower down, split between us as whining like it’s all he’s ever wanted. The sounds he makes have me teetering on the edge in no time, his ass is firm, but open around me, milking my cock until I’m ready to burst.

 

“You close, Flower?” I ask through clenched teeth.

 

“Fuck, yes,” he nods, panting. “Our boy was made to suck cock.”

 

“You should feel this end, man, I’m seeing God right now,” I laugh, speeding up. 

 

Loopy crushes closer, his cock hitting my hip as I thrust. “You almost done, old man? The rest of us want some, too.”

 

“Fuck of—” I cut off, coming hard when Loopy’s finger slips between my cheeks and scrapes across my asshole. I hear Flower’s telltale grunt and Kit’s sputtering, but most of my focus of on the way my cock is jumping in Kit’s ass. There’s a tug behind my navel and I’m getting a cramp in my calf, but it’s so, so good I never want it to stop.

 

The second I’m done, Loopy shoves me out of the way and is balls deep in Kit, thrusting frantically.

“Jesus, give him a minute,” Coal tells him, now stroking Howie’s cock.

 

Loopy shakes his head. “Can’t. Gonna blow. So goddamn hot.”

 

“Hair trigger,” Kells says wisely and Loppy flips him off.

 

Flower’s cock is still in Kit’s mouth, but he’s bent over him, whispering praise in his ear. Kit nods and Flower slips out, slick and still half hard, the bastard.

 

“You good, baby?” I ask, kneeling beside Kit and running soothing hands over his back.

 

Kit presses his forehead to the leather and whines.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” I ask. “To be of use. There’s no shame in it, Kit, it’s perfectly natural. The Greeks, the Romans.”

 

“The French,” Coal adds.

 

“All throughout history, this arrangement has gone on. You’re not a dirty little secret, Kit, your our pet and we got you. I promise.”

 

“I’m not gay,” Kit whispers, eyes nearly rolling back when Loopy does something he likes. “I shouldn’t like it.”

 

“Does it feel good, baby?” I ask, pressing a kiss to his ribs.

 

“Yeah,” he groans, breath hitching. Loopy shouts and starts to come, burying himself deep.

 

“Then you should like it. If it feels good, do it. That’s how it should be. Look at Coal and Howie over there. Best friends. Brothers. Both have steady girls and yet they’re jerking each other off. Over you.”

 

Kit goes red and lowers his eyes. He winces when Loopy pulls out, then wheezes when Kells eases a plug inside him.

 

“Gonna give you a rest for being such a good boy,” Kells tells him, smoothing a hand over Kit’s ass. 

 

Kit collapses onto the ottoman and lets me pet him, leaning into my touch like a cat. He’s so slim and soft I want to keep him on a leash and lead him around campus.

 

“Such a good boy,” I murmur. “We’re all so proud of you, Kit.”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Kit,” Howie tells him, throwing a leg over the ottoman to straddle Kit’s lower back. “Not just anyone can get us all hard like this. You’re precious, son. You’re special. You’re gonna be so good for us, and we’re going to make sure you get everything you deserve.” He’s stroking his cock slowly, sliding the foreskin back and forth over the head while he talks. 

 

Coal throws a pillow on the floor and kneels in front of Kit. “You know what I like about you, Kit? You’re pretty. I’m a sucker for a pretty face, ask anyone. Those curls and that mouth,” Kit lifts his head and parts his lips, but Coal shakes his head and cups Kit’s jaw. “You’re having a rest, remember? Let us do the work. There will be days when you take all of us, one right after another, and you’ll like it, but right now we need to mark you to make us yours.”

 

“Mine,” Kit croaks, eyes drooping.

 

“That’s right,” Flower says from the couch. “Yours.”

 

“Fuck, you have a nice ass,” Howie cuts in, moving back to slip his cock between Kit’s cheeks.

 

“Hey, asshole, he’s resting,” Kells calls.

 

“Don’t stop,” Kit asks, immediately looking ashamed.

 

“Yeah, you like that?” Howie coos, pressing Kit’s cheeks around his cock and thrusting. I grab the lube and drizzle it over Howie, allowing him to move smoothly, and Kit groans when he nudges the plug. “Holy shit, yeah. Good boy.”

 

Coal sits up on his knees and pulls Kit’s head back with a hand in his hair. “You love it, don’t you? You’re beet red like you don’t, but you’d beg if we asked, wouldn’t you?”

 

Kit opens his mouth in answer and Coal’s hand flies over his cock. Howie’s breathing hard, the head of his cock rubbing against the small of Kit’s back, and then he’s coming in hot stripes across that pristine flesh. Howie’s groan sets off Coal, who aims for Kit’s mouth but ends up covering half of his face with ropes of sticky white come and I can’t help but think the kid looks beautiful like that.

 

Kells moves in as soon as Howie steps back, and he urges Kit over onto his back. His skin is red and chapped from the leather, but his nipples are puffy and taut, and I graze one with my teeth.

 

“Cool it until I’ve got the plug out,” Kells tells me, easing it out slowly. Kit whimpers are the suction noise and the loss, but he’s gaping open when I peek over between his legs. Kells grins at me and hooks Kit’s legs over him shoulders. “Let’s go, beautiful.”

 

He presses in slowly, and by the look on his face, there’s barely any resistance. Kells is a little wild and likes it loose and free, giving him room explore different angles and depths, and from the blissed out look on Kit’s face, he likes it, too. I go back to his nipples and he gasps, trying to push me away.

“Don’t, I’ll come,” he whines.

 

“No, you won’t,” I assure him. “Because you’re not allowed to.”

 

“I will, I can’t. It’s too much.”

 

“You won’t if you know what’s good for you,” Coal warns.

 

“If you come, we start all over again,” Howie adds. “And by the end you’ll be so overstimulated and wrecked you won’t be able to walk for days.”

 

Loopy leans over him. “Not to mention the plug we’ll put in you. Can’t let all that come to go waste, you know.”

 

Kit’s whimper turns into a groan as Kells hits his prostate. Kells’ grin is feral as he does it again and again, dipping his hips low to keep it up as Kit cries out beneath him. Kit’s cock is rock hard and seeping. There’s almost enough precome to look like one of them came all over his dick and I’m thirsty for it, but my need to see him succeed is greater than my need to taste him.

 

“That’s it, Kit, take it, we’re almost there,” Flower tells him, gripping his hand. I take his other one and go back to dragging my tongue over his nipple in lazy stripes.

 

Kells takes the longest to come, just like he always does, but the rest of us spend the time touching Kit everywhere, getting to know all the parts of him that belong to us now. Coal sucks a mark on the his hip bone, and I can tell it hurts from the tears that gather in Kit’s eyes, but he asks for more once it’s done and Flower and I share a private smile. There’s so much we’re going to be able to give this kid. So much we can share with him. 

 

Loopy is watching Kells’ cock sink into Kit, narrating how the come is squeezing out of him with every thrust, and he’s such a fucking drama queen that I can close my eyes and see it perfectly. Goddamn theatre majors. I want to fuck the kid again and never stop. Forget giving him a room next year, he can share ours, going from bed to bed every night, so well fucked and full he never needs to leave the house. 

 

Kells starts up a stream of profanity so blue that even Kit starts to laugh, and then he’s out of breath because Kells has him bent in two so he can kiss him while he comes. Kit looks dazed when Kells pulls back, and it gets him through the pull out. 

 

A silence settles over the room while Kit’s breathing evens out. He’s still on his back, staring up at us, like he’s not sure what to do now.

 

“It’s you turn, sweetheart,” I tell him, pulling him to him feet and over to the couch. I sit in the deepest groove and slouch so he can sit in my lap. I’m fully hard again and he feels just as hot around me, if not a little loose and sloppy. It’s comfortable and soft, and he squirms around until he’s comfortable, sighing and leaning back against my chest.

 

“You’re gonna feel empty tonight,” Kells tells him. “But don’t worry, we won’t leave you like that for long.”

 

“Promise?” Kit asks, his skin flashing red all over. 

 

“Yeah, baby, we promise,” Kells says and kisses him, giving Kit’s cock a slow stroke.

 

“It’s time for you to come,” I whisper, thrusting up a little. “Take what you need, sweetheart.”

 

Kit groans and rocks his hips without hesitation. His eyes close and his breath stutters when he finds that spot inside himself, the one that sparks the flame that’s sure to consume us all. My cock rubs over it, again and again, and I can feel my own orgasm building, low in my balls. 

 

“Put, put your hands on me,” Kit asks quietly and is immediately rewarded with six sets of hands. We take turns jerking his cock and fondling his balls. I rub over his nipples and someone reaches back to run their fingers around where I disappear inside him. Flower sits beside me and turns Kit’s head for a kiss, moving down to his neck when it becomes clear that Kit’s too far gone to kiss back. 

 

I’ve got Kit and most of Flower’s weight one me, the bodies and hands of the others pressed close, sharing in the worship of the wonderful creature we’ve been gifted, and I know it’s a perfect moment we’ll all treasure. 

 

Kit’s gasps speed up and he cups one hand around the back of Flower’s head to keep him where he is and the other one digs into the meat of my thigh as he shoves himself down on my cock. He comes with a breathy sigh, then a whine when it doesn’t stop. Poor boy’s been on edge for so long it must feel like he’s coming for each one of us, all at once.

 

When it finally stops, his skin is splotched with red and his hair is laid flat with sweat. He smells like sex, and jizz, and us, and he collapses forward onto the ottoman, taking me with him. I know I should pull out, that I’ve had my turn and then some, but I can’t. Not yet.

 

“Finish,” he tells me, voice raspy and low.

 

“What?” I say dumbly, making Coal snort.

 

“You didn’t come,” Kit looks over his shoulder at me, and he’s weary and nearly broke, but there’s still a gleam in his eyes. That same heat I first saw in the basement of the Delta house. The one that told me I needed to make him ours. “Alpha.”

 

I slam in, laying him flat over the ottoman with a grunt. I pull out until only the tip of my cock is inside him, and I start stroking. He’s wiggling around, trying to get more of me inside him, so I slap his ass, my handprint a stark red on his tender flesh.

 

“Hold him down,” I order, nearly beyond words at how fucking perfect he is. The others move in immediately, pinning Kit’s head, shoulders, arms, and legs in place. They leave his ass for me and I lean into it, one hand bracing myself while the other strips my cock at a feverish pace.

 

“You little shit,” Howie hisses. “You’re gonna get it now. Alpha’s gonna fuck you up.”

 

Kit groans and tries to fight their restraints, going soft and compliant when he can’t. I can’t quite keep my dick in place while stroking it, so I breath out and watch as it penetrates him, over and over, Kit’s sweet ass opening easily around me, taking me in and coating me in the offering of my brothers. Like a blessing, like a promise that he’s everything we could ever want.

 

My orgasn punches out of me and I shove the head back in, making even more of a mess of the kid than before. He’s clenching hard, but he’s so worked open, he can’t keep me out and I start thrusting deeper as I come down. I go soft inside him and the others let go, letting me curve over him protectively.

 

“You’re perfect,” I whisper, kissing his ear. Kit gives us the sweetest smile and all the tension goes out of him.

 

I wrap him in a blanket and lay him on the couch, his head pillowed on Flower’s thigh, his feet in my lap. Kells passes around the wet wipes and we clean up as well as we’re able. Clothes go back on, and someone fetches Poweraid and pizza rolls from the kitchen. Talk turns to potential pledges and the Fall Ball, life returning to normal, as it should. 

 

Kit sleeps on, content and exhausted in the warmth and protection of his new brothers. It’s going to be a good year.

 


End file.
